Matt's Survivor: Thailand
The first season of Matt's Series. After a long hiatus, a new generation of Matt's Survivor is finally here and upcoming. We have seen the jungles and mysteries of Romania, and the wilderness and extreme coldness of Canada. Now we move onto a whole new aspect and explore and follow the footsteps of the actual Survivor show. We will start our journey here, in Thailand. 16 Tengagers will venture into this country, filled with massive jungles, crystal beaches and wonderful cultures. But if anyone keeps their guards loose for a second, they will be ambushed by the extreme weather and rainstorms and the dangerous wildlife. Divided into two tribes, they must take control of the game, make alliances and think of ways to reach the end, and win the title of Sole Survivor. 16 people, forced to work together to create a new society, while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt or they'll be voted off of the tribe. In the end, only one will remain to become the final Sole Survivor. 15 Days, 16 People, One Survivor! The Players The Game Voting History Twists The Temple & Necklace of Doom Each day after a challenge, the holder of the Necklace of Doom will pick somebody from the winning tribe to pass on the Necklace of Doom and enter the Temple of Doom. Then, after the losing tribe has gone to Tribal Council and has voted out a person, the person that was voted out will also go to the Temple of Doom. Before the next challenge starts, the two people in the Temple of Doom will face off in a Duel. In the Duel, the Necklace of Doom holder will have an advantage in the Duel. If the person who was voted out of the previous losing tribe loses the Duel, they will be out for good, and the new Necklace of Doom holder will be able to return back to the game with a Hidden Immunity Idol to their original tribe. If the person who was voted out of the previous losing tribe wins the Duel, the new Necklace of Doom holder will instead be out for good, and the person who was voted out of the previous losing tribe will return back to the game to replace the spot of the loser of the Duel in their new tribe, which is the opposing tribe. However, they will return back to the game WITHOUT an idol. After the Duel, the next challenge will start with the returning person. The Necklace of Doom holder will get to pick who they want to pass the Necklace of Doom in the winning tribe in this challenge, regardless of whether they lost the Duel or not and is already eliminated or not. Then the process will continue over and over again. If the Necklace of Doom holder does not send someone to the Temple of Doom by the times votes are read in the losing tribe's Tribal Council, the Necklace of Doom holder will be sent to the Temple of Doom again. If they are out of the game and didn't pass it, the Tribe Captain will hold the Necklace of Doom and will be sent to the Temple of Doom. When the Merge hits, the new Necklace of Doom holder will not be able to vote in Tribal Council. The person that was voted out that Tribal Council will then have a Duel against the new Necklace of Doom holder, and whoever wins will re-enter the game, but without an idol. The process will be repeated until the F5. The F5 will be the last time the Temple & Necklace of Doom will be used. In the Merge, the Necklace of Doom holder may not pass it to the Individual Immunity winner.